


Bedroom Hymn

by sepherim_ml



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blasphemy, Body Worship, Fingering, M/M, Priest!Castiel, Priests, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepherim_ml/pseuds/sepherim_ml
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A priest finds another way to cherish the Lord. And his most beautiful creation. (priest!Castiel)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedroom Hymn

**Warning** : priest!Castiel, comeplay, fingering, body worship, blasphemy, blowjob, mention to past underage completely innocent pining (ONLY pining... and maybe dirty thoughts). THIS IS UN-BETAED.  
  
 **A/N** : This is written for [this prompt](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/63992.html?thread=20448504#t20448504) at [](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/profile)[ **spnkink_meme**](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/). Since this was literally written in a hour under high fever, I hope it didn't get too messy. I just wanted to get this out of my system before curling into my bed. This also fills  **'Good boys'**  square in my [](http://homebrewbingo.livejournal.com/profile)[ **homebrewbingo**](http://homebrewbingo.livejournal.com/) [card](http://sepherim-ml.livejournal.com/50961.html).  
  
 **A/B #2**  I grew up in a very Catholic community, so when I'm talking about priests and parish I'm referring to Christian Catholic priests and parish in my country.  
  
  


 _This is a good place to fall as any_  
 _We'll build our altar here_  
Make me your Maria  
I'm already on my knees.  
\- Florence and the Machine, Bedroom Hymns  
  
  
  
"Castiel."  
  
Castiel never heard his name pronounced in such manner, like Dean was calling him from the recess of his mind.  
  
The bedroom was half-dark, only rays of artificial lights were cutting stripes on the bed and on the floor. Dean was glorious, naked, propped on his hands and pillows in a crumpled bed that smelled of come and sweat.  
  
Castiel was still resting on his heels, kneeling at the other side of the bed. He twisted the sheets in his fists from preventing him to jump on Dean and have another round.  
  
He gave up to this incredibly perfect painting and moved forward, stopping between Dean's legs. He put his hands on the knees, gently pushing them open, and surged to kiss the sweet temptation on Dean's mouth.  
  
Dean's mouth was hot, but Castiel didn't partake in ravishing it, he kissed him slowly, mapping every single part of Dean's mouth with his tongue, pouring all his devotion in that gesture. After a while, Dean slowed down, he allowed Castiel take control of the kiss, letting his hands roaming along his body with the same, attentive care Castiel always reserved to him.  
  
Since the first day Father Castiel came into that small town, he could tell that the sixteen years old altar boy Dean Winchester was going to be trouble.  
  
Castiel prayed a lot, he looked at Dean walking in the church and gripped the beads of his rosary until they left a red mark on his skin. He watched and listened to Dean kneeling in the confessional, spilling his sins, confessing that he wanted an adult -- a man -- and Castiel passed hours in his closed church, going down on his knees on the hard wooden kneeler in the first row of benches asking the Lord for forgiveness.  
  
But now that Dean was eighteen and he stripped out from his indecisions, he was so sure and determined to take what he wanted, Castiel couldn't say no to him. He didn't want to. He was done with his prayers.  
  
It was the mid-January, one day after Dean came of age, and Dean showed up on Castiel's church, he kissed him against the altar, careless of the precious chalices and candelabra that collided on the floor. For a moment, Castiel looked at the image of Christ on the altar, ashamed, but Dean's kiss was soaking with more than simple lust and sin. There was more than the teenage desire of have sex, and that,  _that_  was what convinced Castiel to kiss back.  
  
In two years in that parish, Castiel was so focused on resisting to his temptation that he never thought that maybe, it was  _more_  than a simple temptation.  
  
"Cas --" Dean moaned his name and Castiel snapped out of his reverie. Dean's green eyes were mirroring his lust, slightly dazed and Castiel left his mouth to kiss Dean's eyelids reverently.  
  
 _'May your eyes see the glory of the Lord in everything,_ ' the bishop's words hunted Cas' mind. He was sure the bishop didn't refer to this when he was taking Castiel's confession a week ago, but Cas could only see the other sense in those words.  
  
Dean was such a perfect boy; he had that kind of beauty that everyone looked at and envied, but he also had a pure soul. He was going to be a fine man growing up, Cas was sure of it.  
  
The swell of Cas' heart increased. It was like a physical pain now, almost tearing him from the inside of his chest and he couldn't deny his feelings anymore. Acts of love were like this; you give, give, give, asking nothing in return, but when there is nothing left, the swallow ghost of your heart kills you from the inside.  
  
Castiel never thought of being one of those people. His love for God was supposed to be above anything else, but now, resting in the V of Dean's legs, pepping his face with soft kisses, he couldn't deny the real reason of the ache in his heart anymore.  
  
Every stolen glance, every heartfelt prayer, every night jerking off with the fantasies of Dean Winchester in his mind led to something bigger than a 'simple' bump in his road. Irony was, this 'something bigger' was also purer.  
  
"Cas --"  
  
Castiel pressed a finger in Dean's hole, still tender and slick from their activities, enjoying when Dean arched and spilled his name in a hoarse voice. Slowly, murmuring a soft prayer against Dean's skin, he lowered until he could kitten-licked Dean's nipples, circled them with the tip of his tongue.  
  
"Forgive me Lord, because I have sinned. I love this man and this man loves me when I offered myself to your altar until eternity. Forgive me Lord, because I am worshipping this new altar, this body and this man."  
  
"Cas, I --"  
  
Castiel continued with his licking until he reached Dean's belly, sticky with his own come. He looked up at the young man, feasting with his eyes on Dean's expectant expression, blown pupils and liquid eyes, before tracing a shaped-cross sign with his tongue on Dean's bellybutton in a silent, almost pagan, blessing. Dean's sharp intake of breath propped Castiel to smile and kiss the bellybutton, twirling his tongue in and around, cleansing the soft skin from the traces of spunk until the area was glistering with saliva.  
  
His finger moved in Dean's hole, going in further, scraping with the short nail the inside of Dean's body, Dean let out a shallow gasp from his very own soul.  
  
Dean's body was a perfect creation. The Lord put all his efforts in it, modeling the lean chest, perky nipples, bowlegs, spiky hair, green eyes, long lashes, sinful lips into a masterpiece. Castiel was doing exactly what Dean's body was demanding; he was worshipping it, showering every limb and muscle with his mouth and tongue, faithful to his vocation of serve the Lord in all of his forms.  
  
Right now, Dean was worthy of such worshipping and Castiel, after all, was always been a good priest of the Lord.  
  
While kissing the hairy pubes where drops of come were trapped in a dried web of sticky stripes, Castiel kept fingering Dean, feeling him clamping down around his fingers, so hot against Castiel's skin and face.  
  
"Please --"  
  
"No, Dean, I want to worship your body."  
  
Dean shot him a death glare.  
  
"Let me do this to you."  
  
"Holy fuck!" Dean screamed when Castiel touched his prostrate, while licking the base of his hard, dripping cock. "Please! Just keep doing it!"  
  
Castiel removed his finger and Dean mewls, trashing in the sheets. "You're kidding me!"  
  
Castiel wrapped his mouth around Dean's cock, without answering him. He heard Dean's whimpering sound with one ear, but his mind was asking absolution to the Lord.  
  
 _'I accuse myself of the following sins...'_  
  
A hand cupped Castiel's neck, pushing him to deepthroat Dean's cock and Castiel complied, relaxing his mouth and taking him all the way in. Eyes open, fixed on Dean's pleasure-twisted face, Castiel stopped his mental list of sins and started worshipping the altar offered by Dean's body once again with more enthusiasm.  
  
Dean made such a sweet, sweet view and Castiel felt proud to be the one accessing to his body like that, to be the one that Dean allowed to cherish him inside and out.  
  
"Castiel! Oh, please, please! Fuck me!" Dean's hands pulled Cas' mouth out of his red, pre-come smeared cock. "Fuck me. Right now."  
  
"Bossy," replied Castiel, letting Dean maneuvering him into position. "You interrupted me in the middle of my prayer."  
  
Dean tilted his hips up, guiding Cas' cock into him, taking charge of the fucking. "Worship me with your cock now, plenty of time to use your mouth later."  
  
Very true.


End file.
